


Angles

by Rae_Stickler



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Cuckolding, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First attempt at smut, Fluff and Smut, Voyeurism, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_Stickler/pseuds/Rae_Stickler
Summary: Having just rejoined Gorillaz after his stint in prison, Murdoc Niccals uses a drunken game of Truth or Dare for his pleasure.Set in the same universe as my other Gorillaz fan fic, "Foundations of Rubble," though this is a random spin-off with nothing to do with that plot. If you want to know about my OC, Cal, check out that story, which is currently ongoing.*If you do not like graphic sex/language, please consider reading something else. Thank you!*





	Angles

The evening was warm. In celebration of the pleasant temperature, Murdoc, Cal and Ace sat around the outdoor pit built into the apartment’s patio space, each with a fourth beer in hand as they bid goodnight to Russel, Noodle and 2D, who were all retreating inside for the night. They’d spent the day playing one final sold-out show as their Now Now tour came to an end and had the bags under their eyes to prove that the tour had been a tiring one.

Today was Murdoc’s first appearance onstage since his release from Wormwood Scrubs prison, he was happy to tell his fans that he was back as the band’s regular bassist on the final day of the tour, thus releasing Ace from his interim duties. Murdoc was on a high over it, unable and unwilling to shake the superior feeling of love heaped upon him at the concert, the return to normalcy with his band, and of course, Cal’s pleasurable companionship after such a long time apart. She was his first long-term girlfriend, one he remained committed to, one he’d thought about all the time while banged up – whose image’d made the lonely nights a little better during his time in solitary confinement.

Upon his arrival home, they’d fucked. Every night since then, they’d fucked. Even today at the show, they’d found a place backstage to sneak in a quickie, and it had been an extremely tantalizing experience. Murdoc loved finding new ways to make bedroom life even better, and the idea of being caught, especially by someone sporting a Free Murdoc tee, had sent him over the edge quickly.

But his time apart from her, as hard as it had been, wasn’t made any easier with the knowledge that she was close to the band. There were many nights in jail when he imagined she’d hook up with 2D, or worse, with Ace. While he couldn’t foresee anything long term with 2D because of how different they were, Ace was a real concern.

He was a lot like Murdoc in terms of his rebelliousness, closer to Cal’s age, in prime physical shape, and his tattoos – while not _nearly_ as significant in meaning as Murdoc’s – turned the heads of a lot of their fans. It felt a little bit like Ace was the new and improved Murdoc Niccals, and this worried him … and intrigued him. If Cal were to cheat on him, he hoped she’d choose someone worthy, someone who could satisfy her sexual appetite.

Ace seemed like the kind of guy who could accomplish such a task. He seemed much more adventurous than 2D, not nearly as weak or impressionable. Though neither of them could compare to Murdoc in the end, Murdoc couldn’t help the grin that crossed his face as Cal giggled with intoxicated gusto at something Ace said. She added a swift punch to the strip of skin left exposed by his denim vest, Ace chuckling at her ferocity as he opened another round for them both.

Maybe it was the memory of their intimacy from this afternoon, or maybe it was the pent-up sexual frustration he still carried from prison, but whatever it was, Murdoc wanted nothing more than the take Cal right there on the outdoor seat, right in front of Ace. Show the kid how a man fucks his woman. He silently dared Cal to leave her hand on Ace’s chest, for Ace to pull her into a kiss, for some socially unorthodox sexual conundrum to ensue. He was horny as fuck, and Ace showed no sign of carrying on to bed.

Cal held out another beer to Murdoc, but he shook his head.

“Was thinking something a bit harder, love.”

“Harder? Like what?”

“Tequila, perhaps?”

Ace nodded, impressed. “I think there’s a bottle on top of the fridge. I’ll go grab it.” He stood and stretched, his vest falling open and exposing the happy trail that led down into the front of his jeans. Murdoc watched Cal, trying to catch her sneaking a peek, but she hadn’t noticed.

“There’s a good lad,” said Murdoc as Ace disappeared into the apartment. Cal turned to him, smiling warmly.

“I’m so happy you’re home,” she said and scooted closer to him. Murdoc wrapped an arm around her.

“Are you really?”

“Of course, asshole. Why would you ask me that?”

“Well, we spent a lot of time apart. Can’t a man be concerned that his lady might move on while he’s banged up?”

Cal sat up and looked him in the eyes. “I love you, Murdoc. I’d never do such a thing.”

Murdoc smirked. “Maybe you might with the right incentive.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she asked.

“Like if someone came ’round who was better in the sack. Maybe younger, more attractive.”

“I thought we were supposed to be celebrating your homecoming, not starting fights,” she remarked, and she touched the tip of his nose.

“You mean to tell me you’ve not thought of being with another man while with me?”

“At the same time or in general?”

“Well, both, now that you mention it. Hadn’t considered the former.”

“No, actually.”

“Found anyone else attractive?”

“For Christ’s sake, Murdoc …”

Before they could continue, Ace emerged with a bottle of Patrón and three double shot glasses.

“Alright bitches, party’s on!” He handed them each a shot glass and filled them to the brim with tequila. They raised their glasses and took their shots, smacking their lips in the same way, Ace already holding out the bottle to refill them. “Ya know, I love the others a lot, but having you here, Muds, is really wicked. You guys know how to drink.”

Murdoc nodded and held up his shot, Cal and Ace following suit.

“Cheers,” he said, and they each took their shot. “So, Ace, how’s the rock star lifestyle treating you? Any particular shag you care to share in depth?”

Cal laughed. “Jesus, Niccals, could you be any more forward?”

“Sorry – pussy. Have you had any since being on tour?”

It was Ace’s turn to laugh. “Honestly, man, I’ve been so caught up with playing and learning the band’s style that I never really sought anyone out. I met a few girls at some parties, but it wasn’t anything, really. I think I made out with one. I spent more time being drunk.”

“He was a gentleman,” said Cal, and she gave Ace a tap on his thigh. Murdoc’s lip twitched.

“That’s no fun,” he replied. “Being drunk is good, but sex is better. I’m sorry, Ace. My position is generally a fountain of eligible hookups.” Cal cocked an eyebrow at him. “Well, you know what I mean. When you’re young and single.”

“Yeah right, Niccals. You’d have a crack at the first whore who showed you her tits if my head was turned.”

“Now, love, that isn’t true. You know you’re the only one for me.” He pulled her closer to him, and while she playfully resisted him, Murdoc caught her around the waist and kissed her neck, careful to do so slowly in front of Ace. He saw the younger man looking but his eyes darted away once they met Murdoc’s.

“She’s right, though,” Murdoc continued as he released Cal, “Dispensable hookups get boring after a while. You need someone like Cal. She’s young, spritely and an exquisite shag.”

“Murdoc!”

“It’s true.”

“That’s the tequila talking, Ace. I’m sorry.” Cal shot Murdoc a warning glare.

Ace shook his head.

“It’s not the tequila, I’m serious,” Murdoc went on, impervious. “I’ve been in jail for a while, babe. I know what I’ve missed out on, and I never want to go through that again. Honest. One can only jerk off so long before the idea of one’s own hand is just repulsive.”

Ace laughed. “That’s a real bummer.”

“Yes, but I’m out now. I can fuck whenever I want.”

Cal rolled her eyes. “Yes, back to lord of the bedroom again. You’re such a prima-donna, Niccals.”

“But you love it.”

Ace poured himself another shot and drank it. He refilled his glass and passed around the bottle a last time as Murdoc took the last of it. Ace held up his shot.

“Well, this one’s for you, Muds. To freedom, to your triumphant return to Gorillaz, and to having one helluva woman.”

They took the shots and sat their glasses down on the patio table.

“Well shit, we’re out of booze,” lamented Ace.

“Actually,” remarked Cal, “there’s one more bottle of Southern Comfort somewhere in the kitchen if you guys are feeling adventurous.”

“My love, I’m feeling extremely adventurous tonight,” said Murdoc. “Would you be an angel and fetch it?”

“Yeah, servant wench, bring on the booze!”

Cal stood up and smacked Ace on the upper thigh, the man instantly recoiling and covering his lap as she passed. When she passed beyond the glass door, Ace chuckled.

“Hey man, your woman nearly tapped my dick.”

“She’s aggressive like that, I’m sure you’re aware.”

“A little, yeah.”

“Not that you mind, I’m sure. Getting your dick tapped by her. Touched, even.”

Ace grew quiet and side-eyed Murdoc.

“What does that mean?”

“Simply that being touched by a woman like Cal wouldn’t be a bad thing, now would it?” When Ace didn’t say anything, Murdoc continued, “I’m not making accusations, mate. I’m making simple conversation. I mean, who wouldn’t want to be fucked by her? She’s feisty, tastes divine. Hell, she’s tight in all the right spots. Makes my dick hard just thinking about it.”

Ace nodded.

“There’s no need to be dull about it, Ace. Really, I’m just talking candidly. We’re all adults here.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“So you would fuck Cal?”

“Whoa, man, no.”

“You wouldn’t?”

“She’s your girlfriend, Muds! Yeah, she’s hella hot and totally my type, but I’d never disrespect you like that. I mean, if you two ever broke up …”

Murdoc waited for him to continue, his grin broad.

“Well shit, if we’re being candid, fuck yeah I’d jump on that. Don’t fucking break up with her, okay?”

“I have no intention of doing so,” replied Murdoc, his stomach tight behind his shirt. Excitement ran rampant through him as he ingested Ace’s words. “But hell, if my angel were to stray away from me for a moment, I’d rather see her taken care of by someone I know and trust. She’s precious, ya know. I’d want to make sure her needs were met.”

“Murdoc, are you suggesting I fuck Cal?”

“I don’t know, Ace, is that what you’re hearing?”

Cal stumbled out of the apartment, Southern Comfort bottle secured by the neck. She laughed to herself, plopped down on the seat between them and poured them each a shot.

“I couldn’t carry this and three more glasses so shots it is.” As she held up her glass, Murdoc stopped her.

“Love, how about we play a game?”

“Cool, babe, what were you thinking?”

“Well, how about Truth or Dare?”

Cal laughed.

“Fuck, Niccals, are we like ten now?”

Murdoc inched closer to her.

“What, my love, are you scared?”

Cal rolled her eyes.

“Bitch, please. Truth or dare?” she asked him.

“Dare,” replied Murdoc confidently.

Cal smirked. “I dare you and Ace to kiss.”

“ _Thanks_ , Cal,” groaned Ace.

It was Murdoc’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Please, how juvenile.” When Ace didn’t move, Murdoc impatiently motioned him over. “She didn’t specify _anything_ , Ace.”

“Shit,” Cal muttered.

“Come now, let’s have a peck and call it good.”

Ace sighed and stood up, walked to Murdoc and bent over him, offering him a very brief peck on the lips. He then returned to his seat, the color of his cheeks bright.

“See now? Easy peasy. Darling,” he turned to Cal. “Truth or dare?”

Cal crossed her arms with challenge in her eyes.

“Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss Ace –” Cal started to turn when Murdoc caught the beltloop of her shorts. “– for a minute, _with_ tongue. A real proper kiss.”

“You’re such an asshole,” she muttered, and then turned to Ace. “Alright, let’s do this.” She leaned in and placed her mouth on Ace’s, parted his lips with her tongue. He tasted sweet, the aftermath of the Southern Comfort lingering. He was hesitant, she could tell, but she led his tongue anyway, eager to show Murdoc that she wasn’t afraid of the nonsense he’d throw out in the name of competition.

“Jesus fucking Christ, is this some act of rebellion in a dark corner of Christian summer camp? Who the fuck kisses so robotically? You’re not even touching each other …”

Cal broke the kiss and narrowed her eyes at Murdoc.

“Fuck, Niccals, do you want his hands on my tits or something?”

“It’s your dare – if you want him to.”

Cal shook her head and kissed Ace again, this time tucking strands of his hair behind his ear. She guided one of his hands to her hip where he tentatively held on. At the minute mark, Murdoc announced that it was the worst kiss he’d ever endured.

“Yeah, well, truth or dare, Muds?” muttered Ace.

“I think Cal’s supposed to ask you, but I’ll go with dare because you’re both pansies.”

“Fuck you, Muds. You kiss Cal.”

Murdoc chuckled.

“You want to see a real kiss, d’ya, kid?” Murdoc patted his lap. “C’mere, love.”

Unimpressed, Cal moved onto Murdoc’s lap. Ace watched as Murdoc pulled Cal up against him with his hands on her ass, Cal balancing herself on his shoulders. Murdoc slid his tongue into her mouth and his hands up her sides under her shirt, gripping her breasts and giving them both a firm massage. Cal gasped, her hips moving against him, as Murdoc kept her mouth captive for a bit longer. When he finally let her go, she was breathing hard, her forehead against his.

Ace didn’t know if it was the booze taking hold or the idea of touching Cal like that, but he couldn’t help the erection that pressed against the fly of his jeans. He quickly lowered his hands to his lap, playing off how aroused by the scene he was.

“Kissing’s a full body experience, mate,” explained Murdoc, his eyes not leaving Cal’s. “Not just the mouth. And this one, she adores a heavy hand.”

Cal shook her head against his, the weight of the liquor and Murdoc’s firm grip keeping her in place.

“Whose turn is it?” she breathed.

“Who the fuck knows – Ace, truth or dare?”

Ace considered for a moment, swallowed hard. He thought he knew where Murdoc was going with this and as exciting as it was, it also made him nervous. Sure, Murdoc was a pretty chill guy with apparent tastes and freedoms, but Ace didn’t want to upset him either. Murdoc could get pretty possessive over certain things, and the person on the receiving end of his wrath was never the same after the encounter. Still, he knew this wasn’t just a simple game any longer – it was a challenge.

“Come now, Ace, while we’re still young.”

“Dare.”

“Excellent. I’d like you to kiss my beloved even better than what I’ve just shown her. Take all the time you like, mate.”

Cal opened her eyes.

“Are you serious, Murdoc?” she remarked.

“He’s drunk,” chimed Ace, chuckling nervously.

Cal shook her head.

“This is nowhere near drunk Murdoc,” she told him and slid off Murdoc’s lap. “Look, this is just a game. You can’t use this against me.”

Murdoc threw up his hands innocently.

“Cal, this is a night of celebration. Of fun. We’re all friends here, all adults. It’s nothing, really. Besides, look at the poor kid. He didn’t get to have any real rock star experiences. The least I can do as friend and mentor is share my good fortune for a parting good time.”

Cal shook her head and shrugged.

“Alright. If you say so.” She turned to Ace. “Show me something good, Copular.”

Ace took her hand and pulled her to him, guided her up onto his lap. He ran a hand up her neck and cupped her cheek, then gently pulled her face to his. He devoured her lips, much more confident with his tongue this time as he explored her mouth with Murdoc’s blessing in mind.

He moved his hands over the front of her shirt, took her breasts in his hands and circled his thumbs over her nipples, held captive behind her bra. His dick throbbed behind his pants, recalling every time she’d passed him in the hallway with her confident sway, every curve she showed off in her in her swimsuit, the cute laugh she produced at his jokes.

These memories compelled him to slide his hands under her shirt – forgetting Murdoc’s looming presence – and cradle her soft, supple breasts in his hands. She responded to this with a sigh as she grinded into him, and he pinched at her nipples, wanting to suck at them both.

Next to them, Murdoc placed his head on his fist as he watched, his muscles tightening as Cal’s back arched and Ace’s hands explored her chest. He was impatient, waiting for Ace to pull her top off, to expose those beautiful breasts, but when he didn’t, Murdoc felt a rush of heat coursing through him. He wanted more.

Cal broke the kiss and stared down at Ace, each of them blushing as they breathed raggedly at each other.

“Truth or dare, Cal?” whispered Ace.

“Truth.”

“Are you okay with this?”

She bit her lip and then nodded. She turned to Murdoc.

“Truth or dare?”

Murdoc gave her a wink.

“Truth.”

She glared at him.

“Are you okay with this?”

“I’m hard as a stone, love. Couldn’t be better.” Murdoc eyed Ace. “Truth or dare?”

Ace stared back at him.

“Dare.”

Murdoc’s lips curved.

“I dare you to fuck Cal. Right here. Right now.”

“You’re joking,” remarked Cal.

“’Fraid not, my love.”

“You seriously want me to fuck Ace right here in front of you?”

“That is exactly what I want.”

“Why, Murdoc? Honestly. I want to know.”

“Honestly, then. I’ve seen you from almost every angle, Cal. From every position. You’re so beautiful, so passionate, so fucking hot. But there’s one angle from which I haven’t seen you – from right here, watching. It’s always exquisite sex from my point of view, but I wonder how absolutely hot it’d be to watch my angel played with by someone else, someone who may be able to pleasure you in a different way. There’s potential, I see it. It’s no secret there’s chemistry between you two, and while I wholly believe nothing happened between you in my absence, now’s the time to act on whatever lust you may have for each other. So long as you don’t act like a pair of coy little virgins, I’m sure this experience will be absolutely delicious for all parties involved.”

Cal swallowed hard. She wanted to be pissed at him, _should_ have been pissed at him, but her body whispered otherwise. She was tipsy and horny, and the blatant hard-on pressing up against her shorts tempted her. Yeah, Ace was attractive and funny, and he seemed like the kind of guy able to please a woman in the bedroom. She looked down at him. He still had his hands on her waist.

“Do you want to fuck me?”

“Yes.” The word left his lips quickly. “Do you want to?”

“Yes, Cal, tell us – do you want to fuck Ace?”

“Yes, Murdoc. I’ll do it. For you.”

“That’s the ticket, love. See? I know you love me, and I, you. There’s no harm in a little pleasurable fun, eh?” He eyed Ace, “And you, all I ask is that you worship my love like the saint she is.”

Ace was excited but also concerned. It had only taken a kiss from Murdoc to stoke the flames in her. He wanted to show her the same kind of pleasure but knew he was at a disadvantage due to his lack of familiarity with her sensitivities.

But then he realized that maybe that _was_ his advantage. He was something new for her and she was new for him. Maybe that alone would make the whole thing easier.

_Stop thinking and start fucking_ , he told himself, and Ace took her head in his hands and kissed her mouth, the weight of restraint suddenly lifted. He had Murdoc’s blessing. He was in the clear. All those times he’d glanced in her direction had finally paid off. He was going to make his fantasies a reality.

Without hesitation, he moved his hands up her front again, this time pulling the shirt and bra over her head, baring her breasts. He took one into his mouth, wrapping his lips around the nipple. It hardened in his mouth as he encircled it with his tongue, sucking and lapping at it.

She groaned, moving her groin against his. He kissed up her chest, sucking gently on her clavicle on his way to her throat. As he fixed his teeth into the meat of her shoulder, he felt her hands slide his vest off. He sat forward, allowing her to work it free and toss it to the floor, before pulling her close and squashing her full breasts against his bare chest.

With a final lick at the indentations his teeth had left, he kissed her again and fumbled between them for the top button of her shorts. He wanted to be inside her as quickly as possible, intrigued by Murdoc’s comment about her being tight in all the right places. It seemed like ages since he’d been in anything tight, and his traitorous cock throbbed as his clever bassist’s fingers failed him.

Next to them, Murdoc watched the display with hunger and humor, noting how frustrated Ace was with Cal’s shorts.

“It’s not about the destination, but the journey,” he teased. “Try using this moment to add to the anticipation.”

Silently, Ace complied. Murdoc watched him slip out from under Cal, his lips still locked on hers, and get onto his knees before her. He kissed her down her chest as he finally unbuttoned her shorts, and she helped him pull them off her. Ace sat back for a moment as she stood, stepping out of her shorts and revealing a simple black thong.

Murdoc’s heart raced. He loved that about Cal. She wasn’t into frilly, expensive lingerie. In fact, she hated the stuff. She wore undergarments that were comfortable, with easy access and that she wasn’t attached to, just in case Murdoc happened to rip them off.

And in this moment, he would have done so, but Ace seemed to be frozen. Smirking deviously, Murdoc decided to help. He stood and removed his shirt, hot from the display, and slid onto the seat behind Cal. He took her hips, eyes lingering on the lovely curve of her ass, and sat her on his lap. She laid her head back against his shoulder as he ran his fingers up her side.

“She’s ready for you, mate.”

Ace licked his lips, hooked his fingers through her thong, and pulled it down, revealing more smooth hairless skin. He took her thighs and moved his mouth to her, gingerly parting her folds with his tongue. She was wet and she shivered under him as his tongue pressed deeper into her.

Murdoc watched avidly from over her shoulder until Cal turned her head towards him.

“Nah-uh,” he said.

“But I wanna kiss you, baby.”

Murdoc teased her sides with his fingertips.

“Sorry, my angel, but I’m off limits. I’m watching Ace play with you.”

Ace licked at her clit and it throbbed with every touch of his tongue. Between Ace’s mouth and Murdoc’s fingers, Cal felt the urge to come rising dangerously. She gasped, arching her back and digging her nails into Murdoc’s thighs.

“My, my, I know this movement. Is my beautiful girl going to come?”

She could only manage another gasp in response.

“Tell me, baby, do you feel good? Is he eating the devil out of you?”

“Ah, Murdoc, please!”

“Please what?” he breathed into her ear.

“Baby, kiss me.” She gripped Ace’s hair, biting down on her lip until suddenly the wave crested and crashed down around her. She came hard, keening as her back arched away from the solid heat at her back. Murdoc’s hand came around and covered her mouth.

“Shhh, pet, the others will hear you.”

Ace ran his tongue along her pussy a final time, swallowing her aftershocks, kissed her beneath the navel, and then looked up at her along the soft line of her body. He was trembling with desire as he stood, struggling out of his jeans and boxers before hooking an ottoman with an ankle and sinking back down onto its edge.

His erection stood proud out of its nest of curls, sensitive to the point that he evening air stung the slightest bit. He caught at her hands, tugging her from Murdoc across the space between them, and she slid down the length of his cock with ease, hot and wet from his labors.

Ace groaned and cupped her ass as she grinded against him. Her tits bounced under his chin, but as much as he wanted to suck on them, he focused on breathing and staring up at her face. Her eyes were closed, her lips parted as she settled into a rhythm, tiny gasps escaping on each downbeat.

From the loveseat, Murdoc stroked his lower lip, taking in the sight. Yes, Ace had succeeded at getting her warmed up, but he probably wouldn’t be able to hold it together for long. If they continued in this position without changing things up, she’d do him in. This time, Murdoc decided to let him do as he pleased. Ace needed a release, Murdoc was sure, and who was he to deny it?

Instead, he focused on the arch of Cal’s back and the two lovely dimples that sat just above her ass. He watched her run her hand through her hair, catching the side of one of her tits as it hopped in time with their thrusts.

Her tempo slowed to long, slow strokes, and Ace responded with a deep groan, fingers pressing dents into her bare thighs. He was coming, Murdoc knew – and hard. It was a feeling he knew all too well, and sure enough, as he expected, Cal teased him by continuing to grind, further incapacitating him. Murdoc smirked. He loved that about her, how feisty she was, how she always got one up regardless of dominating or being dominated.

Murdoc’s hand lingered near the front of his jeans, ready to unbutton them, but he stopped when Cal slipped off Ace’s lap. She turned to face Murdoc and held eye contact with him as Ace pulled her back down, already hard again, slipping back inside as if he’d never left.

Murdoc rose placed a hand under her chin. Cal stared up at him with wrecked eyes, breath ragged through her slack mouth. Ace’s hands massaged her breasts from behind while her ass slapped the tops of his thighs.

“Baby, please,” she begged between gasps.

“Please what, my angel?”

“Please kiss me,” Cal pleaded.

“I told you no, love. I’m just a bystander. Although …” He paused and shot a conspiratorial glance at Ace. “She’s never going to get off that way.”

He knelt, keeping eye contact with her as her and Ace’s rhythm slowed, and used two fingers to start rubbing soft, gentle circles around her sensitive clit. “See how much I love you, Cal? I’m breaking my own fucking rule.”

With his other hand, Murdoc pushed some of her hair behind her ear. “I know this is different, love, but know that you look absolutely divine in this position. It’s like my very own live action porno starring my favorite leading lady.” He leaned in towards her ear, dodging her mouth. He whispered, “Does his cock feel good inside you, my angel?”

“Yes,” she panted, her orgasm building dangerously again.

“Should I let him take over, then?”

“No, no, _please_ , please keep touching me, Murdoc,” she begged, Ace breathing harder behind her. She felt his dick starting to pulsate. He was going to come again. “God, Murdoc, just kiss me, you fucking asshole.”

“I’ll think about it,” he said simply. “But for now, ride his cock like it’s mine.”

He stood, releasing her clit, and saw the frustration on her face. Letting go of Ace’s thighs with one hand, she grabbed the front of his jeans, hooking her fingers into the waistband and tugging him forward. She couldn’t free him with just one hand but he felt her thumb caress the hair below his navel.

She stared at the bulge of Murdoc’s jeans as Ace’s cock spasmed inside her, his grip on her hips deathly. The sudden rush inside of her and the longing for Murdoc’s touch sent her over the edge as well. She moaned, pulled Murdoc closer, and pressed her lips to his skin. His hand landed on top of her head, fingers intertwining with her hair in tacit approval.

Behind her, Ace collapsed back onto his elbows on the ottoman. He breathed heavily, sweat dripping down his face.

“Holy fuck,” he panted. “That was goddamn hot.”

“Are you tapping out?” asked Murdoc.

Ace nodded. “The room’s spinning, man.”

“Have a break.” Murdoc took Cal under the chin again. “How’re you, my love?”

“Fuck you.”

“Still sore I wouldn’t kiss you?”

“I’m not much into begging.” She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Baby, you must understand, I wanted to take it all in, every view, every angle. And it was lovely.” He unbuttoned and stepped out of his jeans, pulling down his boxer briefs. His erection pointed directly at her.

She gave it a disdainful look. “I’m not sucking you off, Niccals.”

“Oh, you needn’t do that. I’d rather find out if you’re still as tight as I mentioned to Ace.”

She planted her bare feet on the patio tiles and stood suddenly, Ace letting out a tiny whimper as his sensitive length slid out of her warmth.

“You had your time to jerk off, babe, and you wasted it teasing me. I’m not sure if I’m in the mood for any more fucking.”

Murdoc grinned.

“You’re can be a right cunt, ya know that? And I fucking love you for it. Please, my dearest, what can I do to persuade you? How I haven’t jizzed myself silly already is a fucking miracle in itself.”

“I’m not so hot anymore,” she pouted, putting an extra sway in her hips as she strolled past him, heading back to the loveseat. “Maybe if you turned me on again …” The warm sheen of seed along her inner thighs glinted under the patio lighting.

Murdoc seized her wrists from behind, halting her in her tracks as his assertiveness caused arousal to shoot down her spine once more. Holding her in place, he nosed her hair aside and pressed his lips to the nape of her neck.

One hand skimmed up the bare skin of her arm and across her clavicle, dipping down to flick at an erect nipple before coming to rest on her throat. He squeezed and she gasped, her hands shooting up to clutch at his arm while he nipped harshly at her skin.

On the ottoman, Ace sat up, captivated by the display. It was only a matter of moments before his dick started to harden again, but he remained still as he watched Murdoc’s other hand slide around to her groin.

Murdoc’s fingers slipped into Cal’s pussy, and she pulled another shallow gasp past his grip on her throat.

“You’re so incredibly wet, my angel,” he told her, petting between her folds in slow, long strokes. “Is this because of Ace or are you ready for me?”

“I’m ready for you,” she sighed.

“Oh, so now you’re inspired again?”

Her body went rigid against his as her contrary streak struggled for dominance, but after a second, she went languid again.

“Yes, you fucker. However you want it, just do it. You’ve been teasing me all goddamn night.”

Murdoc glanced over at Ace, still frozen on the ottoman, with a malicious smile.

“I’ll show you how to properly please Cal.”

Murdoc released her, pushing her down onto her knees on the loveseat. The wicker backing creaked as she gripped it, arching her back and biting her lip in anticipation. Murdoc ran a fingernail down the length of her spine, and then spanked her sharply. Her indrawn breath hissed beteen her teeth as she looked back at him, a smirk playing on her lips as she relished the power she held over him, even while playing the sub.

“Jesus Christ, how I’ve missed this wonderful arse,” he told her, seizing her right butt cheek and squeezing hard. He then took two fingers and spread her labium, massaging her clit from behind, making her squirm. “But this delicious pearl right here I missed the most.”

He took his cock in his hand and slid into her. Drawing a sharp breath, he groaned, “Holy fuck, Ace, I can’t even imagine what this was like for you considering how perfect it feels for me. I’ve had this so many times, and I’ll never get enough.”

Ace watched them, sensing the connection the two of them shared that made this so much more than what he’d just given her. _Better than any goddamn porno I’ll ever watch in my life_ , he thought as he stroked himself.  

“Shut the fuck up and fuck me,” demanded Cal, done taking orders.

Murdoc pumped into her, holding onto her hips as she pressed backwards to meet his thrusts. He braced a foot on the edge of the loveseat and pumped harder.

“Fuck yes,” she sighed.

“Do you know how often I thought about you like this, Cal, while I was away?” Murdoc grunted. “I missed you so much, baby.”

“Did you touch yourself?”

“Of course.”

“Did you pretend I was touching you?”

“Always.” He pulled out and she whipped around, catching him around the neck and kissing him deeply as he took her place on the loveseat. His grip on her hips kept her on her feet, and he bent forward to suck her clit into his mouth, teasing her with his tongue. She clutched the back of his head, her other hand holding fast to the back of the seat to steady herself. She released his head and gripped her own breast, tugging at her nipple to create a conflicting sensation to the one building in her core.

“Ah, fuck, Murdoc,” she moaned as she arched her neck. Before she could come, he pulled back and yanked her down onto him again. Her arms bracketed his head as she gripped the back of the seat, riding him hard, slamming herself down onto him.

Behind them, Ace pumped harder, breathing heavily as he watched Murdoc grip her hair. Her head went back and she groaned deeply.

Her chest presented to him on a silver platter, Murdoc nipped at her breasts and her nipples, sucking hard enough to make her she cry out.

“That’s right, angel, take all of it,” he breathed, “The pleasure and the pain. Can’t have one without the other.”

She shook her head a little, his sign to let go of her hair, and he dropped his hand to her ass instead as she made glorious eye contact. She glowered down at him, bucking her hips, Murdoc suddenly quiet as he stared back at her. He loved her like this, in charge, just as much as he loved dominating her.

“You aren’t gonna last, baby,” she teased, running her fingers through his hair. “How much longer can you hold out?”

“Long enough,” he replied, and then gasped sharply as her Kegels squeezed him even tighter.

She grinned wildly down at him. “How long again?”

“You’re a bloody witch,” panted Murdoc.

Her fingers trailed down his arms to thread through his, and then with a startling jerk, she heaved them back up, pinning his arms in a T along the back of the seat.

“You’re slipping, I can feel it,” she murmured against his lips. She kissed him on the temple and then on the forehead, dodging away when he tried to kiss her mouth. The heat of the moment rose within her as she watched a desolate look cross his face.

“Ah fuck, Cal,” he gasped, and she relented.

Murdoc threw his arms around her, his cock quivering inside her, and as the space shrunk between them, the closeness sent them both over the edge. She bit her lip to hold in her moans of completion, tipping her head forward so that he could bury his face in her neck, inhaling the scent of her hair and tasting the perspiration dewing her skin.

He ran his hand down her back and they breathed in sync, neither able to speak for the moment. His other hand held her chin, keeping her face near his, and they shared a few tender kisses. After a moment, Cal relaxed against him, nuzzling into his neck while he stroked her hair.

“This is my favorite angle,” he whispered into her ear.  

Behind them, a sated Ace laid back on the ottoman and placed his arms under his head. He stared up at the sky as the lights of an airplane went by, blinking in the dark expanse of the sky.

The distinct sound of the apartment’s sliding glass door cut in. The three of them snapped their heads up as 2D emerged from the kitchen.

He looked around at them. “Wot’re you lot doin’?”

Murdoc glared at him.

“Sunbathing, you twat,” Murdoc growled, glaring at him.

2D raised his eyebrows.

“But th’ sun’s down, Muds.” When none of them moved, he shrugged and stripped out of his pajamas, crossing the patio and laid next to Ace.

“Uhhh, 2D …?” Ace figured he should scramble to clean himself up, to put himself back together, but a pleasant torpor sucked at his limbs and he sank further into the ottoman as the lanky singer make himself comfortable.

“Migh’ as well work on me tan, too, I fink,” 2D said and shut his eyes. “You all ’ave a nice lunar glow about you righ’ now.”

“Sure, D.” Ace reached across and gave him a friendly pat on the elbow. “Whatever you say.”

 

**The end.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, my first attempt at smut! Hope you enjoyed! Feedback, comments, questions - allll that kindly appreciated!
> 
> Thank you to my good friend and editor, Robin, for polishing the scenes and providing feedback for the first draft of this story. She just released a Supernatural fan fic called "Dean and the Nephilim" on fanfiction.net, so if you're interested in that fandom, you should totally check it out.
> 
> And if you're currently reading my other Gorillaz fan fic, "Foundations of Rubble," I swear Chapter Thirteen will be up soon (and Fourteen has just been sent off for revision) :D


End file.
